Just So You Know, Hermione
by Harry'sGirl
Summary: Harry's leaving for France & with the help of Jesse Mccartney's song Just So You Know, he tells Hermione his feelings for her. He then loses her and has to fight for her with the help of his friends. Strong language, sex, & high amounts of stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**Just So You Know, Hermione**

**HP/HG **

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty Harry Potter or the fabulous Hermione Granger or any other bothersome, yet hilarious trouble making friends. Although, I do own Carson, yippee... Hope you enjoy reading the story though…. And no, I do not own Jesse McCartney's song _Just So You Know_, either.

Chapter 1:

"Well Gin, tonight's the night." I said while buttoning my vest. "Yep, I just can't believe you're moving Harry." I know it looks bad now the great Harry Potter moving away from his friends and family, but I have to. I'm an Auror now and they need me in a different location, they put me in France. And tonight's my going away party and the night I tell Hermione I love her. "Alright Harry, are you ready to go?" I tried to smooth my hair down one last time, but gave up and said "I'm ready." And with that we were in Ginny's car on the way to the party. My car is waiting for me at my new house and lately I've been staying with Ginny, so just letting you know. We finally got to the club and found a spot to park. Ginny parked the car and we made our way into the club. Surprisingly, Draco let us use his club for the party. Wasn't that nice of him? Oh, there's my girl….. And she's with Blaise. Great D=

And here she comes now…"Harry! You look great, how are you?" She gave me a hug and I answered "Hey Hermione, I doing great actually. How about you?" She grabbed two drinks from a passing waiter and handed me one of them, I nodded in thanks and she said "I'm doing great." "That's good." We both smiled and began to mingle with the others. Most of them were old schoolmates like Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville, etc. They were sad to see me go, but wished me luck otherwise.

I just checked my watch and it's 8 o' clock, which means karaoke. "Hey guys! Is everyone having a good time?" Ginny's voice echoed and the crowd responded in a cheerful manner. "Well good, we're gonna be singing karaoke so if you haven't signed up yet and still want to, you can. First up is, well me: Ginny Weasley with *Love Story*." And of course when Ginny finished her song everyone applauded, Draco even bought her a drink. And if I'm right I'm up next. Oh boy….

"Okay up next is our party boy Harry Potter with *Just So You Know* I got off of my barstool and took the stage, you have no idea how nervous I was at the moment. "Hey guys, before I sing I'd like to dedicate this song to Miss Hermione Granger." I couldn't see her, but I could tell she blushed at my words. And so I began to sing,

"_I shouldn't love you, but I want to I just can't turn away I shouldn't see you, but I can't move I can't look away and I don't know how to be fine when I'm not 'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop just so you know this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it I won't sit around I can't let him win now thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to I just gotta say it all before just so you know it's getting hard to be around you there's so much I can't say do you want me to hide the feelings and look the other way and I don't know how to be fine when I'm not 'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop just so you know this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it I won't sit around I can't let him win now thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to I just gotta say it all before I go just so you you know this emptiness is killing me I'm wondering why I waited so long looking back I realized it was always there just never spoken I've been waiting here, been waiting here just so you know this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it I won't sit around I can't let him win now thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you but I don't want to just gotta say it all before I go just o you know…" _

The music ended a few seconds later and the whole crow applauded; it really felt good because for once they weren't applauding because I defeated a Dark Wizard, they were applauding because I sang a song for the girl I love ^_^ After the crowd stopped applauding I stepped off the stage and started to look for Hermione. And there she is at the bar, "You were great onstage, Harry." I smiled and said "Thanks Hermione." And I need to talk to you about something. Is it alright if we go upstairs, Malfoy?" He gave a sly grin and stated, "Of course Potter, here's the key." And he handed it to me, "Thanks." And with that Hermione and I walked upstairs to the loft/hideaway, I guess you could call it.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about, Harry?" I was so damn nervous, what if she rejects me? What if she leaves and we never speak again? …Here goes… I clear my throat and say "I love you, Hermione. I realized it in second year when you were petrified; I thought I lost you, but I used to sit with you and talk to you, stoking your hand." She leaned over and gave me a hug and asked "So, is that why you sang that particular song earlier? Seeing as you're moving soon…" I nodded "I'm glad you told me, Harry because I love you too." Wait! Did I hear the right words? Am I imaging this? AM I ON SOMETHING? Before I could even make sure my head was on straight Hermione kissed me. You know for her being nothing but my best friend for all these years, she's a great kisser ;) By the end of that last thought we released and I sat there staring into her wonderful brown eyes. She was practically sitting on my lap at this point, "Hermione?" She looked up. "Yeah Harry?" "Would you like to come to France with me?" Her whole face lit up like a Hogwart's Christmas tree, "As in, to live with you in France?" "Yeah, why not?" "Oh, Harry I'd love too!" I kissed her once more, but this time on the forehead. "You know Hermione; you took this a lot better than I expected you to." We were holding hands, "Well Harry, you're my best friend, how could I not love you?"

We were downstairs; again so I tossed Draco the key and put an arm around Hermione, we look great together. I wasn't really paying attention to anything, but Hermione especially when we were slow dancing. She had her hands on the back of my neck and her head on my chest, while I had my hands on the small of her back and my head resting on hers. When the song ended it looked like a spotlight dance for Hermione and I. For once I didn't mind the attention. And when I leaned down to kiss her, I heard nothing but wolf whistles. When we finally released Ron and the rest of the old gang ran up to us and congratulated us. Hermione was dragged off by the girls, so to speak heh heh. As for us guys we got a round of drinks and a booth, what surprised me is that Malfoy joined us. "So Potter, are you gonna bang her?" Blaise wondered. "Well of course he's going to, aren't you Harry?" Ron inquired. I put my hands up in protest and stated "Now, wait a second guys we just started going out; I'm gonna be nice and wait a while to have sex with her." And here's where Neville speaks up, "But Harry, what about that guy Hermione was seeing, Carson? Aren't they still together?" Great, that just killed my parade. "Shit, I forgot about him, I don't know if she is or not…"

So, Ron grabbed a napkin and Seamus fished out a sharpie from his pocket and they handed me the two items. "No, way guys. I'm not writing it, make Dean write it." Dean was surprised at that and raised "Why do I have to write it, she's your girlfriend?" "Because you have better handwriting than I do." Dean shook his head and answered "But Malfoy has even better handwriting than me." "Huh? Why are you guys talking about me?" "We were discussing your handwriting, Malfoy." "Oh, and byt the way quit calling me Malfoy. I prefer my first name now that we're out of school. And now Ron butts in, "Fine then, quit calling Harry and I by our surnames as well." Then I picked in, "Who's going to write this damn letter?" "Why don't we all write a piece of it?" Neville proposed. "Okay I get to insult Carson, Harry gets to say "I love you" over and over again and tell her she's wonderful, Draco can do the logical thinking, and Dean and Seamus; you guys can add your two cents wherever you see fit to do so." Ron said to us all, distributing the parts of the letter to us. "Alright, mate who starts the letter? Seamus asked, wondering. "I think Harry, after all." Neville pointed out. "Good thinking Neville; here's the sharpie and napkin, Harry." "Thanks Ron, but I'm going to turn the napkin into parchment, but I'll keep the sharpie." I said to him.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! I wrote this past summer and I'm finally uploading it, yay! But yeah, hope you guys like it, this is my first story with this pairing and I LOVED writing this SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry, Hermione, or their awesome and yet bothersome friends. No, I get Carson though…great. So just continue the story, alright?

Chapter 2:

Alright, so it took an hour and a half to write a 2 foot long letter to Hermione. The guys (Draco) even let Blaise write a little side note or whatever. But we did it and we had a waiter pick it, so that it would be delivered to her. Now the guys and I are having a round of Fire whiskey. Great stuff, Fire whiskey, great stuff. "oh, before I forget, I've got something important to tell you all." Neville piped up. "What is it, Neville?" Dean asked "I'm getting married!" We all went silent until Blaise asked "Well, who's the lucky lady Longbottom?" "Luna." We all congratulated him, and Ron handed three sickles over to me, he just lost one of our bets. But we still have the one on Dean and Seamus, along with Lavender and Blaise.

With remembering that I posed the question of "SO, how are things with Lavender going, Blaise?" He put his drink down and answered with, " WE broke up a couple weeks ago, found her with another guy in my bed. MY BED!" We were all curious about who the other guy was an so Ron asked "Who was she with?" "She was with that Justin Kid from school." Neville spoke up in surprise "Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff? Seriously, a Hufflepuff!" "I know right, I was as surprised as you are. I'd rather her be with one of her fellow Gryffindors than a fucking Hufflepuff!" This time Ron spoke up "I'm sorry Mate, I know how you feel. That's how my relationship ended with her in our sixth year. I was going to meet her in Hogsmeade over the Christmas Holidays; she was in the room I had booked for the two of us for that day with another guy. She was with that kid that stalked Harry in our second year, Colin Creevey." Draco spat his Fire whiskey out when he started to laugh "I don't mean to be a jackass or anything, but you lost your girlfriend to Harry's number one stalker?" Ron rolled his eyes, "Pretty much."

And here comes Hermione and shit, she's got our fucked up letter in her hand and she looks pretty pissed, too…

**Author's Note: Sorry it's such a short chapter! And just to let you know the next chapter or two will be short too, SORRY! But I hope you liked the chapter, even if it all was just rambling, this type of bonding will come in handy later on though so, deal with it…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Hermione, or their friends! I own Carson and this wonderful plot, so be happy about that at least. So just continue reading this story, okay?

Chapter 3:

"What the hell is this Harry?" Hermione demanded while throwing the letter at my head. That would be a letter." I pointed out. "I can see that smart ass, but what the purpose of it?" And here comes Ron again, opening his mouth "It's purpose is ask if you are still seeing Carson or not, insult Carson, tell you how much Harry loves you and how wonderful you are, and whatever else we threw in there." Okay then what about Blaise's little side note?" What about it?" Dean wondered. "He asked if I'd sleep with him."

And that's when we all turned on Blaise and Draco flooed him out of our lives :) Neville's trying to calm Hermione now, while Ron and I get drinks, by the way I lost the bet for Lavender and Blaise, I had to hand over six Sickles. We still have Seamus and Dean, though and that's worth a galleon. Now, Ron and I are waiting for the shitty bartender to make Hermione's favorite drink: Long Island Iced Tea.

"Psst, Harry look who's at the end of the bar."Ron whispered to me while tugging on my sleeve. Shit… Here he comes; he's talking to the bartender. When he's done with the bartender, he turns to us and smiles, "Hey Harry, Ron." Carson says to the both of us. "Uh…Hey Carson." I try to verbalize and do, then he and Ron do their 'special' handshake while saying hello. "Oh, Long Iced Tea, huh? Hermione's I reckon?" He says to Ron, whom has the glass in his hand, "Yeah, I was just getting it for her and Harry came along for the ride." Ron replied. "Well, why don't I take it to her? And say hello." Carson offered. "Here ya go Mate; you should be able to find her over there." Ron said, while pointing in Hermione's direction and handing him the Iced Tea. After that Carson said good bye to us both and walked off.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the chapter's shortness! But it kind of shows how awkward they are with Carson, so that's why it's here. Okay? But I hope you guys liked the chapter nonetheless :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Carson, so no I do not own Harry, Hermione, or their friends…*Sigh*

Chapter 4:

After that I smacked Ron upside the head, "OW! What the Bloody Hell was that for?" "Geez, I wonder? You just sent Carson to Hermione with two giant glasses full of alcohol in his hands!" And now Ron's trying to save his sorry ass by apologizing and gravelling "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to and besides this will be a good time for Hermione to talk to him about this evening's events." I shook my head, "If they are going out and break up, I'll kiss Neville; if not then you have to give a lap dance to Draco. Deal?" Ron looked around, took a sip of his drink, and agreed.

From the stories I have heard over the years about my father and the other Marauders', Ron and I have followed in their footsteps; with our wild and crazy bets. Even in school we were like this; to this day the time I remember the time I had to write a letter to Snape telling him, like my mother, I loved him. Of course a got a month's worth of detention, but Ron gave me the ten Knuts for doing it.

Now back to the present… "Hey you guys know Hermione and Carson went upstairs, right?" Seamus asked us. I gave Ron the ol 'I'm gonna kill you glare'. So he replied "We had no idea, do you know what their purpose was?" Draco shook his head and stated, "No, she just asked for the key and off they went." Great… Ron looks a bit unhappy or is he nervous? Guess he's just thinking about his upcoming lap dance with Draco =P Serves him right. Oh boy… "Alright who let those two drink without a limit?" Draco shouted towards the bar, while looking at Dean and Seamus make out. They released and Dean explained it to us, "Neither of us are drunk, we're just going out and this is what couple do; make out at the bar." And here comes a Galleon to me because I won the bet Ron and I had goon. Just as I was pulling my wallet out to place the galleon in it, I saw Hermione and Carson come from upstairs, holding hands. Shit…

**Author's Note: It's short I know, but it all makes sense in the end. Or maybe this chapter is another episode of rambling? I don't know, I hope you all liked it anyways….**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Carson and this here plot, nothing else! So let's carry on with life and this story, shall we?

Chapter 5:

And here they come… "Hey guys!" Hermione and Carson shouted in unison. And in reply we all shouted: "Hey!" Then Carson began to talk to Draco about his tattoos, while Hermione pulled me aside, "I'm sorry Harry…." She begins to say. "Sorry?" I ask, I'm confused as Hell as if you couldn't already tell. She continued "… I can't move to France with you, Harry. I'm sorry." I started to break down, but I asked "Why can't you? The Ministery can relocate you too, can't they?" She looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with me for a few moments and replied, "Yes, they can relocate me, but that's not the issue, Harry." I grabbed one of her hands and started to stroke it with my thumb, "Then what is the issue, sweetheart?" I asked her in a sweet tone, hiding my hurt. "..Carson asked me to marry him" I let go of her hand, dropping it and began to feel angry, but asked her as calmly as I could "And you said?" "…I...said yes." I walked away then, I couldn't stand to see her beautiful; face anymore.

After what was said earlier, she pulls this? What the fuck? But then I remembered one of the lines form the song I sang earlier_, "I won't sit around, I can't let him win now." _And I won't let him win Hermione. When I finally made it back to the guys at our booth, Ron was giving Draco a lap dance and Seamus being Seamus was recording it. For blackmail that is, that's we Gryffindors do best in some cases ;) That and pranks. But when they all settled down, I explained to them what Hermione had said, they all apologized and Draco got us a round of Tequila.

**Author's Note: Shortness again! I know and I'm sorry! But what do you guys think of Hermione, huh? Let me know in a review! Hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't Harry, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Ron, nobody…. Except Carson. That's it, besides the plot to this story. Those two things only, okay?

Chapter 6:

"Ugh…where am I?" I wondered aloud. "Shut up and drink, then I'll explain." Someone answered, while throwing a potion bottle to me. So I drank it and my hangover was gone. Now is when I begin to realize that I'm in the upstairs part of the club (Aka: Draco's apartment) and that Draco is the one throwing potion bottles at me. Shit… "Alright, start explaining Draco."

So he into a speel about how I had had too many shots of Tequila and made a complete ass of myself; he even showed me the pictures Seamus had sent him of Ron and I, either dancing or like the one; kissing. Fuck…there was actually a video too of Ron and I dancing on the bar. Shit….After he finished humiliating me though he told me that Hermione want me to know that she still loved me, I laughed. I laughed my fucking ass off. That's when I told him about my idea of winning her back, and he's gonna help/

Draco just went to wake the others with a hangover potion for each of them, like me they crashed here too. So, I guess he's just explaining the situation to them and now we just need a plan of action. This outta be good…

Hopefully this goes better than the piece of shit letter we wrote to her last night. Fingers crossed?

**Author's Note: Chapter probably doesn't make sense in some degree, but it shows when you lose someone and you're at bar, what could happen, I suppose… Don't worry the next chapter will be longer, so I apologize for this one being SOOOOO short!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or his loving, pranking friends, or Hermione for that matter. Nope, Carson's mine though, not sure if that's a good thing though. But enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7:

During breakfast the guys and I were bouncing ideas off of each other. So far… they are mostly stupid or seem smart, but still wouldn't work. Plus, we were thinking Polyjuice Potion for some reason. But who knows? But after breakfast Neville stated "Well, one way of winning Hermione back is by doing something Carson never has never will do for her." And that's why we are now trying to figure out what he has or hasn't done for her yet. One small problem though, he's done everything! But then Seamus spoke up, "Hey Harry, why don't you get the Quidditch team Puddlemere United to spell something out in the sky?" I thought about it and replied, "I'll try it, I guess. Hopefully Oliver's still on the team." So I wrote a letter to Oliver Wood asking for his help.

We're still bouncing ideas around just in case, "Harry why don't you write a book about your relationship with Hermione and your feelings about her?" Dean asked, "Yeah and make it a single copy special edition." Neville put in. Thank God Draco hasn't put in his two cents in yet, but then again I think he and Ron are out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. "I don't know guys; remember the papers we used to write in school? Mine were always awful and a bit awkward." "That maybe true harry, but I have a feeling that wouldn't be a problem when and if you wrote that." Ron explained while walking in from the balcony.

And that was when an owl decided it would be a good time to swoop in and drop a letter in Neville's orange juice. I plucked it out of the glass, took my wand out of my pocket, and said "Scorgifiy". "Well, what does it say Harry?" Seamus inquired, while almost falling out of his chair with excitement. So I made the retort "I wouldn't know Seamus, I haven't opened it yet. "Well, then get on with it, Potter!" Draco shouted from the kitchen; I'm guessing he's making a pot of coffee, but who know with him. So I opened the letter and guess who it's from? Carson. Fuck… "Well who's it from Harry?" Dean asked. I mumbled a few profanities under my breath and let out "Carson." Ron slammed a fist on the kitchen table and snapped "That douchebag again?" "Yes Ron." Alright well I might as well read it aloud, I suppose. "Alright guys the letter says,

_ Dear Harry,_

_ I hope there are no hard feelings between the two of us, even though I'm marrying your best friend. And yes, Hermione told me about you speaking your mind last night, good for you. But you know what? I'm still marrying her, so I win/ I got to her first, you maybe her best friend, but I said "I love you" first. Which means you lose Harry Potter._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Carson Lautner_

**Author's Note: See why I'm not too proud of Carson? But nonetheless with how him, no story I guess. Hope you guys liked it, a bit longer than the last few chapters and we're getting closer to the actual plan of action, too. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own this stuff, except Carson, Sharon, and the plot. But good news this chapter will be pretty, extremely long! So I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8:

We all sat there in silence thinking about the letter and how big a of a dick Carson is. A couple of the guys were re-reading the letter, trying to read between the lines I guess. And Draco of course walked in looking like he did something important. "So I asked with one eyebrow coked up at him, "What'd you do, Draco?" "Oh nothing much really, just wrote a letter to Hermione telling her to get her little ass over here ASAP." My eyes bugged out of my head a bit, but I spat out "Why did you do that? You idiot!" He walked over to me with the letter in hand and explained "That way she maybe after seeing this letter you got from him she'll realize you are Prince Charming and he's nothing but an ass." I rolled my eyes and said to him "Next time you decide to do something this stupid/genius, warn me okay?" I held my hand out to him and as we shook hands he let it be known that, "I'm not making any promise, but okay."

And with that Hermione joined by climbing out of the fireplace. "Alright, so where is this damn letter Draco is talking about?" She snapped. Neville handed it to her, and for the next ten minutes she read it over. When she finished looking it over, she glared at us and asked in a clod tone "Alright who forged the letter?" The fuck? There was uproar of anger, even Neville was angry and he barely ever is! She accused us all of writing the letter, but we kept telling her that we didn't. Neville even tried telling her about it landing in his orange juice; she told him that he was a liar. She left ten minutes later with a copy of the letter to show Carson, I suppose. But not before breaking Ron's nose when he tried reasoning with her, Draco got his usual insults. But I got the worst of it, she told me that because I stooped as low as too set Carson up like that she regrets ever loving me in the first place…

I walked into my bedroom to get away from the others and put up a Silencing Charm, because of my crying. Two hours later, I said the fuck with it and the guys trying and failing to get me to come out, I finally did. Once again they apologized for the turn of events and I told them my new plan of action, Mission: Make Hermione Super Jealous. Which equals a lot of clubbing, a hot girl, the press, and duh me. As usual the guys think I'm a genius, they told me that as we went out for pizza that afternoon. We were in the Wizard's District of town, that way I could find a girl. But to no avail after lunch I went back to the apartment with the guys. So Draco, being himself stuck his pale nose in while the others were listening to a Quidditch Match on the radio. "Listen, Harry when it comes to your newest plan of action; I'm taking you under my wing, okay?" "Alright. But why do I need to be under your wing, Draco? I'm Harry Freakin' Potter! I can get any girl I want." Draco sighed and continued "That's my point; you need to learn how to point out the real girls from the gold diggers. And I'm pretty good at doing that." ""okay, I see your point and thanks." "You're welcome, now let's get you ready to go clubbing."

Oh boy… Draco and I apparated to a shop that sells clothes that are suited for clubbing. I'm also guessing that he comes here quite often because of the way the shopkeeper greeted us. But whatever =P So after a couple of hours, possibly more I lost track; Draco and I finally agreed on a white ripped up t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black high top Converse shoes. According to 'Julie' the woman that was helping us, said that my clothing choices pointed towards "Bad Boy" which most women like. But yeah we're back to the apartment, chilling out until the club opens at ten. Neville left a couple of hours ago, he and Luna are going out to dinner. Ron, Dean, Seamus are still here, and Draco of course seeing as he owns the place. At nine o' clock we started to get ready, the club would be opening in an hour. I put on the things I bought earlier, along with my contacts (yes THE Harry Potter wears contacts now) along with a bit of "Guyliner" as Seamus called, while Draco was forcibly drawing it onto my face.

Twenty minutes to ten, we all headed downstairs to the club; Draco got behind the bar getting ready for the night. While the other three and I sat at the bar waiting for the door to open. Ron's also looking for a girl, so we're on double lookout duty. When the door opened I went on the prowl for a girl; I met several, Two liked me for my name and three were lesbians and one of them wanted me to introduce her to Ginny (Which I did and I got slapped in the face for it too), also one cried when I spoke to her. Let's just say I thought the night was turning out to be pretty shitty, until 3 o' clock A.M when Draco and I were cleaning up the place.

She knocked on the door and naturally I walked over and unlocked it, letting her in. "I'm sorry we just closed." I told her in a gruff sense. "That's alright I wasn't in the mood for a drink anyway." She said with a smile. "I was actually trying to get away actually." "Get away?" I was confused, "My ex-boyfriend won't leave me alone." "Oh, well do I know him?" "Depends, what's your name?" I held my hand out to her while saying "Harry Potter, miss." She shook my hand while replying "Sharon McClain." "So about that ex of yours…" I said to her while we walked over to the bar to sit sand also where Draco was still located. "Well you might know him… his name's Dudley." Shit…That's a punch in the face. Draco looked up from under the counter and saw my face, "What's wrong, Potter?" I feel the blood draining from my face when I tried to speak. "…Sharon?" She looked at me, a bit concerned. "Yes Harry?' "I t-think your ex is my cousin." She gasped, which doesn't make things easier. "That means you're the Harry, which Dudley told me about. The boy that lived under the stairs, blew up, your aunt, and set a python on him!" She shrieked. I sat there thinking that the night just got a lot worse and that maybe I should just hire a girl to be with me, but instead I decided to explain things to Sharon "I didn't really have a choice, but to live under the closet. As for my Aunt and the python incidents, those were both accidents."

After that mishap Sharon left, but on the stool where she was sitting was a piece of parchment with her number on it. I doubt that I'll ever call… After I stuffed it in my pocket, Draco came out from under the counter again this time with a smirk on his face and to ask "So, do you want to hire a girlfriend yet?" At this point I was seriously thinking about it and said to him, "I think I may have to, Draco." "I figured you would, seeing as half the girls you lied, wanted your ex-girlfriend." "I now it's kinda sad." Draco chuckled, 'Yeah it is." And with that the two of us headed upstairs.

**Author's Note: The whole chapter probably doesn't make sense, but in the next chapter Harry's night of failure will. So just keep moving along, won't you? Everything's just a bit messed up isn't? But at least the chapter is of good length! YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Carson, Sharon, and Isabelle. NOBODY else, which is too bad if you ask me….

Chapter 9:

Now that I'm upstairs, I tell the others what just happened with Sharon and all that fucked up shit. Of course they all think it's fucked up, glad we're all on the same page, but that's my life I suppose =P And then my phone starts to ring…guess who? An old friend of mine Isabelle, we used to be coffee mates until she was switched into a different department in the Ministery a few weeks ago. "Hey Belle." … "Alright, of course I can have lunch with you. How about twelve-thirty?"... "Great I'll see you then, bye." I hung up and put my phone away, only to see Ron walking up to me in nothing but his boxers, "Hey harry, who was that on the phone?" I took two pieces of toast and handed one to him while saying "It was just Isabelle." He took a bit and said "Oh yeah? And?" "And she wants to have lunch tomorrow." He patted me on the shoulder and smiled, "Good for you mate." And walked back to his room with his toast in hand.

That afternoon and the night too, I slept on the couch because A) I was tired and B) I was reading crap that Draco had given me about women. Damn him… Seeing as I was woken up by Seamus sitting on me, about to draw on my face with his sharpie (most likely a mustache and monocle). But instead he got his dumb sharpie blown up in his face. Haha =) don't worry, Dean got it off his face, he's nice like that; seeing as Seamus is his boyfriend and all. But after Seamus was un-sharpied we had breakfast, except for the girl Ron had with him yesterday, she flooed out about fifteen minutes ago.

Ron can get a girl, Draco can, even Ginny can get several girls and the sad thing is that she doesn't even like them! But still… just think about it, I mean geez! So yeah… Dean and Seamus went to the grocery store a little bit ago and Ron is now arguing with Draco about Quidditch. Ron's probably going to kill him if he bad mouths the Chudley Cannons one more time. Ron is VERY possessive over his favorite Quidditch team. But back to my 'Lady Troubles' at twelve-thirty today I have lunch plans with Isabelle. Wait Maybe she'll help me, she's don't before and besides she loves Hermione and it's such a good cause. While we're out today I'll speak to her about it, I kn-BANG! "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" I roared at Draco and Ron, both of whom were halfway through and stuck in one of the walls in the living room. I grabbed both of them by the scruffs of their necks and pulled them out. Ron was sputtering, trying to explain his latest fuck up "Well… Draco and I were discussing Quidditch Teams…." I sighed in anger and Draco continued "… And Weasley here is SO stupid; he thinks the Cannons are the best team on the whole damn planet." Ron took hold of things "Which they are, but he kept insulting the Cannons and I got pissed." Draco again "Pissed? You were infuriated; you yanked me out of my chair and tried to punch me. Ron had me in a headlock and I was trying to get away and we fell over and into the poorly made wall over there." Ugh.. I rubbed my temples thing, why can't they be normal? Why can't they just roller-skate through the apartment play hockey or something and fall out an opened window? It's quite the tempting thought, believe me. So instead I I decided to state to the two of them, "You guys are the BIGGEST dumbasses I ever met! Now you guys better have this fixed by the time I get back from, lunch. And while I'm out with Isabelle try not to kill each other or know the place down into the ground." And with that I walked away, well actually I smacked them both upside the head, and then walked down the hall.

**Author's Note: A bit shorter than the last chapter, but oh well. Things are coming together in this chapter, the next one will be better and will pull it all together a LOT more, I promise. Also, aren't Ron and Draco awesome room-mates? They're the greatest you could have… *Sarcasm* =P**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Out of everyone and everything I only own Carson, Isabelle, and the plot to the story; nothing more nothing less. Nor do I own any songs mentioned in this chapter either…. But hold on this chapter is pretty long and it got Isabelle and part of Mission: Make Hermione Jealous included, so I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10:

While calming down from the "Hole in the Wall" incident and high amounts of stupidity, I took a shower. After which, I put my contacts in, brushed my teeth, and tried to make my hair look civilized. Damn hair D= Very soon after that I gave up on my hair and grabbed some clothes and got dressed. I grabbed white t-shirt, a black jacket, skinny jeans, and my Converse, of course.

At quarter after twelve I apparated to the Café Isabelle and I were having lunch at. And there she is my ol' coffee buddy! "Harry! It's so nice to see you again, how are you?" Isabelle greeted me with a hug. I replied with "Hi 'Belle! It's good to see you too, I've been great. How have you been?" I asked while the waiter handed us our menus. "I've been pretty good, too. So have you met a lucky lady yet?" I sighed "Sort of, but she's with someone at the moment. How about you, are you with anyone special?" "No, I just ended a relationship a couple months ago. And the lucky lady is Hermione, I take it?" How'd she know it was Hermione? I don't recall telling her…oh well. "Well…yeah it's Hermione, but she's engaged to that Douchebag Carson, you remember him don't you, 'Belle?" The waiter came back with our Butterbeers. "Of course, I remember him, but why is she engaged to him? Of all people!" I shook my head "Dunno… But I need your help with something…" Then the waiter came back again, this time with our meal: pepperoni pizza. So Isabelle agreed with not even know what was going on yet. "Great, I'll explain everything when we get back to the place I'm staying at." The rest of our meal was filled with a bit of catching up, jokes and very little small talk **(A/N: lol Get the joke? Sorry.. I'm a dork :P) When** we finished our pizza I paid the bill, being the gentleman I am, and we apparated to the apartment. "Hey Guys, I'm back!" I shouted as we appeared in the entryway... And here come the two dumbasses from earlier; Draco and Ron, emerging from the kitchen. "Hey Harry, Isabelle." They say in unison. "Is the wall fixed?" Ron answers with "Yes it is and Dean, Seamus, and Neville are here as well..." "Awesome, now let's go over that plan of action, shall we?"

So Draco, Isabelle, Ron, and I walked into the living room where the other three were, that way we could go over the newest plan of action for me." "Alright guys we can carry out the plan, 'Belle here has agreed to help." I explained." They all thanked Isabelle. "Alright now that we have our girl and Harry and a club to hang out at, all we need now is the press." Neville explained while hitting all the points at matter. "Well I work with the Daily Prophet so…you'll have the press coverage needed in no time, Mate." Dean offered. We all turned to 'Belle at that point and Ron asked, "Now, 'Belle are you ready for your task at hand?" She nodded and responded "I'm pretty sure, harry and I have done this type of thing before; just not this extreme." They all nodded and Draco stated, "Hopefully you are ready, but first you need to get ready for your first appearance tonight." So he called Pansy on his cell phone, she came and picked Isabelle so that they could go shopping. Draco of course turned away from the door to face me gave me _that _smirk; which equals come on asshole let's go raid your closet and _try _to find something for you to wear.

After three hours of closet raiding I ended up wearing Draco's clothing, which were green skinny jeans (Blah =P), a black and white striped t-shirt, my black jacket from earlier, a pair of white wayfarer sunglasses and a pair of checkered Vans. Like me and everyone else Draco, after trying all 10 billion things of hair products he owns on my head, gave up. Oh well… As always the club will be opening at ten and it is nine thirty according to my watch, but never mind Isabelle just got here and DAMN is she HOT ;) Seamus wolf whistled and Ron's bottom jaw was sitting in the Underground, and Neville was staring out the window un-amused, while neither Draco nor Dean were interested. She walked up to me, kissed me on the cheek, and whispered "Hi Harry." "Hi 'Belle, you look phenomenal." I whispered back. Of course she blushed as asked "Really? Thanks Harry, you look pretty great too."

And with that we all walked downstairs to the club; Dean was ready to be the paparazzi, Isabelle was ready to be my 'girlfriend', and the others were ready to give the scoop on Harry Potter's love life. Now, as for me I'm ready to win Hermione back, no matter what it takes. It's ten o' clock, here comes the crowd and I think I see Hermione and Carson. I whispered to Isabelle "You ready? Hermione's here with Carson, so we'll have to bring it big time." She whispered back "I'm ready!" She grabbed my hand and we ran for the dance floor. Her favorite song 'Like a Virgin' was playing so she was dancing _very _sexily, which didn't really bother me in the least bit. Think I saw Hermione scowl and Draco give me the thumbs up when I looked up from Isabelle. The next song to play was 'Bad Girlfriend', how lucky can you get? This time though, Isabelle upped her last dance. The song ended and we walked over to the bar and go some Gin on the Rocks. After I downed my drink I set the glass down and surprised Isabelle with a kiss, which Dean got a picture of? When we released, Draco nudged me in the arm and pointed at Hermione; and boy did she look pissed, good.

"Now let's get a booth." I said to Isabelle while we were walking away from the bar. We snagged one in plain sight of everyone and we started doing what couples do; kiss, whisper sweet nothings to each other, and laugh a lot. Right about now Dean should be interviewing the others… "Job well done so far 'Belle." I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, "Thanks Harry, you're the best fake boyfriend I've ever had." I smiled back at her and asked "Would you like to dance some more?" "Of course, I would love to dance with you." SO once again we were dancing the way we do… the way that make Hermione scowl. After a few more songs played Isabelle and I walked over to the bar again, but this time I nearly ran into Hermione because I was having so much fun. "Oh, hey Hermione sorry I didn't see you there." She glared sat me and aid said "Hi Harry." between her teeth. Isabelle wrapped and arm around my waist and I remembered "You remember Isabelle, right Hermione?" "I think so, why?" Here's Isabelle to speak up "We've been seeing each other and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us one of these night?"S In a cold tone she answered "Of course, Carson and I would love too." Isabelle instantly became happy with a wide grin on her face, "Yay! I'll call you tomorrow or soon with the details, Hermione..." She turned about to leave "Alright, Isabelle, bye Harry." "See ya 'Mione." And she was gone. Awesome…Masterful, and now to continue the night…

**Author's Note: Hoped you guys like the chapter, Isabelle's pretty cool, huh? Don't worry you'll get to see more of her in the chapters to come :) Told you the chapter was kinda long too, didn't I? And it made quite a bit of sense too, I hope…**


End file.
